


Tears

by silverynight



Series: Reverse Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Reverse Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: For Ineffable Husbands: nobody makes him cry and gets away with it.





	1. Chapter 1

“What happened, Azira?” Raphael, also known as Crowley in Hell (because no demon wants to say his real name) kneels next to the demon, who’s currently sitting on the floor of his own bookshop, hiding in the middle of two bookshelves.

“Nothing,” Azirafell lies and even though he should feel proud for lying to an Archangel the lie is so bad he just grimaces when Raphael quirks up a brow at him, incredulous.

“You’re crying,” he points out, wiping off Azira’s tears with his thumbs, gently… almost lovingly.

The demon still doesn’t understand why that Archangel worries so much about him; Azira should be terrified of him and yet he feels completely safe when he’s around. He looks up and notices the white wings, curling around the two of them protectively.

“I’m not… Demons don’t cry,” he mumbles stubbornly, making Raphael roll his golden eyes at him; those pink sunglasses barely hide anything at all, Azira suspects he only wears them because they look good on him.

Not that the demon has noticed of course… He doesn’t even care about that.

“I brought you doughnuts and muffins,” Raphael comments and can’t help but smile when Azira stops sobbing and beams at him. “But I won’t give you anything until you tell me who made you cry.”

Azira moves further back, next to the wall when he remembers the incident; Gabriel looked absolutely terrifying when he warned the demon to stay away from St. James’s Park. He just went there to get an ice cream, but Gabriel said something to him about demonic influence and that he will protect the humans in there.

Azira escaped on time though, he knew he was no match for an Archangel.

“He was just trying to keep me away from the park,” Azira mumbles. “I believe that’s his job…”

“Who?” Raphael’s expression changes and even though he looks like he’s furious, Azira is not scared at all. He knows the Archangel is not angry with him.

“I don’t remem–” Azira stops suddenly when Raphael takes a white feather from his shoulder. The demon hadn’t noticed it before.

“I recognize this one,” Raphael growls as he crushes the thing in his hand.

“Don’t get in trouble because of… me,” Azirafell almost begs, although he would like to know why the Archangel is always doing things for him.

But he hasn’t dared to ask yet.

“It’s alright, Azira.” Raphael smiles fondly at him and encourages him to go back to the couch.

Azirafell enjoys the food while Raphael takes a bottle of wine and just watches the demon eat. Azira convinces himself the Archangel has decided not to do anything about it and feels a lot better after that.

He’s wrong.

***

Michael remembers that day; it was absolutely terrifying. Raphael walked in Heaven’s principal office in his true form and he was so mad the floor trembled under him.

He’s one of the most powerful Archangels and almost everyone there had decided not to mess up with him.

“Gabriel,” his celestial voice shook the entire place as he rushed towards the other Archangel.

Gabriel looked too small in his human form next to Raphael, but he refused to change his appearance because that would mean he was intimidated… afraid of the other.

“What is it?”

“DON’T COME CLOSE TO MY DEMON EVER AGAIN,” Raphael’s voice was powerful, enough to send his message across.

He was threatening another Archangel.

Almost everyone in Heaven knew from day one they couldn’t touch or even look at the demon named Azirafell, Raphael was obsessed with him for some reason.

It was wrong, but Raphael was too powerful for the others to do anything about it.

“Understood.” Gabriel said and even though he didn’t look like it, Michael knew he was absolutely terrified.

Raphael went back to Earth and the other Archangels watched in silence for a while.


	2. A weird apology

Weird things start to happen after Raphael’s visit. Hastur walks into the bookstore a week later, but he’s not usually as rude or mean as he was before.

It surprises Azirafell at first (it seems nobody likes him in Hell, they think he’s a weak and odd demon, but since they don’t usually come to Earth to check on him he doesn’t usually care what they think about him).

“It smells good in here,” Hastur grimaces as soon as stops in front of the counter.

Well… That must be because Raphael practically lives in the store. Azira is not sure what he finds so fascinating about old books (the demon loves them but the Archangel has always preferred plants).

“Uhh…”

“It’s okay. I know. I heard about the Archangel… Ligur sometimes talks to angels just to know how everything’s going…” Hastur comments and Azira is not sure if he should nod or not; demons are liars so that could be just a trap to make him admit something. “Are the rumors true?”

Hastur looks even more insecure, almost nervous in front of Azirafell. It’s like he’s scared of him.

“What rumors?”

“Well… Crowley is Earth’s guardian,” he mumbles to himself, ignoring Azira. “And you haven’t died yet. If he really wanted, he would have killed you long time ago.”

“You mean Raphael–”

“Don’t say his name out loud!” Hastur shivers, looking around nervously. His voice turns into a whisper. “You’re still alive…”

Azirafell rolls his eyes, he’s starting to feel irritated.

“Why did you really come?”

“Is it true an Archangel came here to apologize to you?”

Oh. Ligur must really have a good deal with an angel up there, because Azira has no idea how Hastur could possibly know that.

He’s pretty sure Gabriel doesn’t want anyone to know about that.

“He came yesterday,” Azira says and watches as Hastur trembles again.

Gabriel even gave the demon chocolates and said he was sorry for threatening him the other day.

It was weird, but chocolates were chocolates and Azira would never say No to chocolates (or any kind of food if he’s being honest).

Then Raphael found out and he didn’t like it, he even ate one of them to make sure they weren’t blessed.

But they weren’t, they were absolutely delicious and Azira wanted more; Raphael didn’t like that either.

“Well…” Hastur says, bringing Azira back into the present. “I just–If you need anything y-you know where to find me.”

“Alright… thank you?” Azira is not sure what to say so he doesn’t do anything and just waits for the other demon to go.

He knows he cannot trust him.

***

Raphael comes back later that day and narrows his eyes; even behind those colorful sunglasses Azira can tell when he’s frowning.

“It smells evil in here…”

“Well, I’m a demon so it’s not a surprise,” Azira smiles, prompting the Archangel to beam at him. His smiles are almost blinding with all that celestial light that sometimes comes from him.

The demon has to close his eyes every now and then.

“Not you, I know what you smell like,” he says, caressing the demon’s right cheek, making him blush.

Azira doesn’t like to get flustered, it’s not proper… At least for a demon.

“Did someone come here to bother you?”

“I can take care of myself, Raphael,” Azira protests and the Archangel looks fondly at him.

“Of course you can, but that doesn’t mean you should,” he whispers. “You’ll always have me… You know that, right?”

Azira looks away, like every time he does something like that. He doesn’t like to talk about it. Whatever it is that they have.

“We shouldn’t…”

Raphael sighs, hurt, but doesn’t say anything. He makes appear a few boxes of chocolate instead.

Azira is absolutely happy… for a couple of seconds, at least until he realizes there weren’t any of the chocolates Gabriel brought him the other day.

“These are better than Gabriel’s,” the Archangel says, like he’s reading his mind.

“You didn’t tell him anything about that, right? Because he came to… apologize,” Azira says, still sounding surprised. “I don’t want to have any more trouble with angels so I think it’s better if you don’t say anything.”

“I won’t,” Raphael promises, clenching his teeth.

Azira takes a couple of chocolates and glances curiously at the Archangel, wondering why he seems so irritated.

“Raphael?”

“Yes?”

“Could you please bring me those chocolates Gabriel–”

“No,” Raphael almost growls. “Those weren’t that good anyway…”

“They were delicious! Gabri–”

“Please stop talking about him.”

Raphael doesn’t stop frowning until Azira comments about how much he loves the pastries the Archangel brought him on Monday.

Only then he smiles again and promises to bring him more.

Archangels are so weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
